Reunited with you alphonse one shot request
by KaraAragon
Summary: just click and read :  I really don't want to give it away


_**"Meka!" I spun around and stared at the Elric Brothers leaving on the train. Even though al was machinery, I felt troubled watching them leave. I smiled and waved at them.**_

Since the day Ed became a state alchemist, I 'd traveled with them, each day I slowly began to realize my feelings for Al. If only I knew Al before the armor. Either way I still fell for him.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you!" I yell, this was one adventure they refused to let me go on. It wasn't because I wasn't tough enough, it was because they cared for me, that they couldn't see my life be put on the line.

"Don't worry Meka, We'll be back soon." Al yells. "I promise I'll be different the next time you see me..." they were gone, out of site. I stood there watching as the train drifted off out of site.

Everything began to go dark andI couldn't make out shapes in front of me.

"Meka..." I heard a grizzly voice call from behind me. I spun around and stared at a fat guy holding beer, hair growing everywhere and one eye happened to be bigger than the other. "It's me Al, my human form"

I sat up huffing. Sweat beating down from the nightmare before. I stared at the clock barely seven O'clock. I chuckled, I've been having that dream recently and I know I shouldn't be worrying too much.

It's been three years since the last time I saw them, I wonder if he really did get his human form back. I got dressed and ran downstairs to work with the animals. I smiled at the rabbits as they gathered around for food.

"Hungry huh?" I giggled as the smallest one pushed aside to get food. "Good thing your not a fat ass huh?"

"Wow I can tell your use of words hasn't changed much." I spun around and stared at someone. He seemed familiar, but didn't at the same time. He had gray eyes and his hair was pulled back. I looked and caught glimpse of Ed's red jacket.

"Ed?" He shook his head no. "Are you friends with the Elrics?" He started walking towards me. I swear he looks familiar... it couldn't be.

"Uh yeah, um... I came back to tell you that they are fine and they'll be here to visit soon." His voice sounded unsure. I blushed when I saw his face completly. He was taller than me, and he looked to be about my age.

"Okay, I'm Mekaru, Meka for short." I reached out to shake his hand.

"I know... I mean Alphonse tells me a lot about you." I blushed again for two reasons. One: his touch was warm, the way his fingers brushed up against mine, or how incredibly smooth his palm was. Which is pretty much rare for a guy, and Two: Al still thought about me.

"Is he... um... is he..." How can I ask this stranger? Is he human? Machine? well he knew them, he should know about Al's condidition. Unless Al was human, and he just met them, and didn't know about the machinery part. I noticed he was waiting for me to finish my question.

"Is he human? Is that what you were going to ask?" I nodded. It's like he knew exactly what I was going to say. "That's a surprise." He chuckled. I swear he's like Al. He sounds like him, but it couldn't be. He looked down at me and smiled. God his smile is adorable.

I shook my head. I promised Al I'd wait for him. I couldn't help myself, but stare at him. He had incredible features. I loved the way his eyes sparkled, or his crooked smile, or the way his nose crinkles when he grins.

"So why are you here?" I finally managed, tearing my gaze from him.

"Al sent me to give you the best day. He says once you get to know me you would really like me." My head dropped.

"Oh..." I understand. Al doesn't feel the same.

"Uh that's not what I meant! He loves you!" He blushed and I blushed afterwords. "Um... I wasn't suppose to say that yet." I stared at him. He acts like Al too. I smile and lead him out of the barn. His face had gone all red.

"Okay I'll wait until Al gets here. So you going to hang out with me today until Al gets here right?" He nodds.

The sun was beginning to set and we sat on the beach watching the colorsof the sky mimick those in the water, or was it the other way around. I stared at him and he did the same. He seems so familiar, but doesn't at the same time. I had only begun to realize that I hadn't learned his name yet.

I was about to ask when I saw him leaning in. I couldn't help myself. Instinctively, my arms came up and around his neck, our lips barely touching. We stare each other down. His eyes pleading for me to fill the gap. I brushed my lips against his and he forced his against mine. His lips were soft, silky, and I felt myself wanting more of this kiss.

My hands came down and I began crawling on top of him. He laid down, and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me closer to him. When we let og for air, I gasped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I just met you today, I don't even know your name. I can't... I promised..." I blabbered. He chuckled at me.

"But Meka, you know me... I'm..." He began

"Alphonse!" I heard someone yelling in the distance. "Hey did you find her? Did you tell Meka yet? and one more thing, why did you leave me!" I looked over and notice Edward Elric was coming down towards us. He yelled Alphonse earlier, but we were the only two people on the beach... No way...

"Brother! You ruined my punch line! I was just about to get to that! and why I left you was to get here earlier, so you don't embarrass me like you're doing now!" He spun around and stared at me. My face was still in shock. I just...

"Alphonse?" He nodded and I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. I ran foward into his arms. "Alphonse!" He picked me up and spun me around.

"Uh... I'm going to go find Winry. I see you two have a lot of catching up to do." Ed left and chuckled as he did. I let go and stared at Al. His eyes sparkled like it did when I first met him. I leaned in and kissed him again I can feel his hands grabbed my hips and pulled me in close.

"Al... How come you didn't tell me earlier?" I say letting our lips part. He kissed me again.

"I felt like teasing you." I kissed him again.

"Jerk!" Now were were talking in between kisses. We fell over and stared up at the starry sky.

"You still love me?" He asked I looked at him and smiled.

"I've always loved you." He kissed me again. We lay there falling asleep in each others loving embrace.


End file.
